IOY
by Powerhouse411
Summary: I owe you? No! That's not what it means! It's Itama, Otenba, and Yuushousha! That's what it means! Sheesh!
1. Chapter 1

"This is so boring," grumbled Itama Senju while he was crouching upon one of the narrower branches of a tree with the nimbleness of a squirrel. Though he may have been charged with keeping a lookout for any of the Senju Clan's various enemies, Itama probably would have abandoned his post in order to seek out the company of either of his two remaining siblings if Otenba hadn't been assigned to keep a lookout alongside him.

Otenba Senju was an able-bodied girl whose attitude was just as off-putting as the blood she tended to reek of, if not more so. Amongst all of the members of the latest generation of Senju, only Tobirama Senju was as hard-boiled as she was. Needless to say, Itama had no desire to get on Otenba's bad side. Thus, the monochrome-haired ninja resigned himself to an incredibly boring day of lookout duty.

"I need to take a whiz," stated Otenba out of nowhere. In spite of the fact that he was loath to earn himself the ever-so-dreaded enmity of Otenba Senju, Itama couldn't help but to respond to Otenba's abrupt statement with both a quizzical raise of his eyebrow and a questioning utterance of the word huh. Much to Itama's relief, Otenba's reaction to his response wasn't to go berserk on him as he had feared. Instead her reaction was to promptly disrobe herself in one fell swoop, much to Itama's everlasting horror.

"W-w-what do you think you're doing?" asked a flustered Itama in a stammer as Otenba casually draped her yukata over an overhead branch. As he did so, Itama was very much surprised to find himself gazing upon the Otenba's muscular figure with an amount of interest that was far from innocent. It was only after Otenba's action made it apparent to Itama that she was about to take piss right in front of him, that Itama finally shook of his head free of the iron grip of puberty and then loudly objected to Otenba's behavior. "A-are you o-o-out of your m-m-mind? D-d-don't you dare! Don't you dare take a leak here! G-g-go do t-t-that elsewhere!"

"Whatever," nonchalantly snorted Otenba with a roll of her eyes. Otenba then wasted no time in dropping from the branch of the tree onto the floor of the forest, leaving behind her yukata as she did so.

"Take your clothes with you!" screamed Itama as he balled up Otenba's yukata and then hurled it at the uncultured girl as if were a baseball. With practiced ease, Otenba caught the yukata and then headed off in search of a place to potty without interruptions. Once Otenba was out of sight, Itama collapsed right onto his butt and then commenced to catch the breath that he'd unknowingly lost during his ogling of Otenba. "T-t-the hell was that?"

Throughout the entirety of his life, Itama had experienced a myriad of sensations. At first, the most intense of those sensation had been the nigh-unbearable pain of losing his brother - Kawarama Senju - to the Senju Clan's war with only God knows how many clans. But as of now, that position indisputably belonged to the surge of whatever the hell it was that the sight of a naked Otenba had caused to well up within him.

"S-s-something's wrong. T-there's something, there's something in my chest! J-just what did that girl do to me?" asked Itama of no one in particular as he firmly clutched at his chest in a futile attempt to relieve himself of his newfound infatuation for Otenba. Itama seriously considered making an attempt to claw the foreign emotion out of his chest. Fortunately, Itama's thoughts were interrupted long before he could finish contemplating such a ridiculous idea.

Without warning, the tree Itama was sitting within begun to tip over. With a cry of fear, Itama hastily leapt from the branch of the tree and onto the floor of the forest. Immediately afterward, Itama then spun around and subsequently found himself standing face-to-face with a total of five blatantly Uchiha ninja. Nigh-instantaneously, Itama's infatuation for Otenba was overshadowed by the inevitable conclusion of the situation he was in. Death. His death.

"N-n-n-n-n..." fearfully stuttered Itama, taking a step back into an unfortunately placed rock as he did so. With chattering teeth, Itama studied the Uchiha whom he knew better than to expect any semblance of mercy from. To Itama's horror, one of them was a bearer of the Sharingan itself.

Itama knew for a fact that there was absolutely no way in hell for a talentless shinobi such as himself to defeat someone with a Doujutsu as powerful as the Sharingan. Though Otenba may have been much more powerful than him, Itama also knew that Otenba wouldn't stand much of a chance against a Sharingan-user either. With both of these facts in mind. Itama resolved himself. He then nervously gulped before withdrawing a kunai from his person, expertly twirling it as he did so.

It's true that Itama could run, but if he did so there was the distinct possibility that he could lead the Uchiha to an unsuspecting Otenba. And for a reason he couldn't wrap his mind around, Itama was much more afraid of endangering Otenba than he was of his own death.

"I-I-I am I-I-Itama Senju!" declared Itama to the Uchiha, each of whom viciously glowered at him in response whilst maintaining their silence. "I-I-I hope you've prepare-"

"I'll make this quick," promised the Sharingan-bearing Uchiha a moment before he closed the distance between him and Itama, plunged a stake of iron at Itama's neck...

"_**Fuuton**_, _**Akikaze no Gesan**_! (_**Wind Style**_, _**Autumn Breeze's Descent From the Mountain**_!)"

...and then was manhandled by a sudden change of wind which effortlessly lifted him - as well as his companions - into the air as if he were naught but a leaf. As the Uchiha violently ascended to the canopy of the forest, a pair of individuals gently descended to where Itama stood trembling in leftover terror. Whilst one of the individuals was a fully dressed Otenba, the other was some dark-skinned stranger whom appeared to be around the same age as Itama and Otenba.

"Otenba?" murmured a confused Itama as Otenba and the stranger landed only a few feet in front of him. Without delay, Otenba proceeded to give Itama a once-over. Itama couldn't help but to blush as Otenba leaned towards him in order to scrutinize him as efficiently as possible. It wasn't long before Otenba's observation came to an end and Itama let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"You don't appear to be injured," said Otenba with the enthusiasm of a door knob. "If that's the case, I'd have to ask why you were standing her like an idiot instead of hightailing it out of here? Don't tell me you thought you could defeat all of those Uchiha by your lonesome?"

"W-w-well..."

"Sorry to interrupt this lover's quarrel..." begun the stranger just as all but one of the Uchiha flipped into a landing upon a branch of a tree. The only Uchiha to not do so, allowed himself to fall towards the three children as he formed the ne necessary hand signs of a Katon Ninjutsu (Fire Release Ninja Technique). "...but there's an Uchiha whom is only a few hand signs away from burning all three of us to a crisp!"

"Oh right," drawled Itama an instant before Otenba took one of his hands into her own and then begun to utilize the both of them to form hand signs of her own. Itama probably would've snatched his hand away from Otenba, if he hadn't been enjoying the physical contact so much. Even still, Itama wanted to know what Otenba's deal was. O-O-Otenba! "What are you-"

"Itama, look up at the enemy!" ordered Otenba. With the obedience of a samurai, Itama did as Otenba demanded of him. Almost immediately afterward, Itama and Otenba both begun to spout a jet of water from their mouths. "_**Suiton**_, _**Gekiryuu no Jutsu**_! (_**Water Release**_, _**Raging Stream Technique**_!)"

"_**Katon**_, _**Gouenkyuu**_! (_**Fire Release**_, _**Great Blaze Ball**_!)" shouted the falling Uchiha before inhaling an immense amount of air and then exhaling a fiery sphere that was more than large enough to encompass the entirety of the three children's field of vision.

"Whatthehell?" helplessly gurgled Itama as his jet of water collided into the falling Uchiha's sphere at the same time Otenba's did. Much to Itama and Otenba's displeasure, their jets of water didn't so much as slow down the fiery sphere as the both of them were easily boiled into steam by the fiery sphere before they could even so much as make contact with the darn thing. "Thisisn'tworking!"

"Yet! This isn't working yet!" added the stranger to Itama's statement as he tenderly wrapped the both of his hands around each of the hands that Itamu and Otenba were utilizing to hold onto the other's. Not long after the stranger did so, both Itama's jet and Otenba's jet started to reach the fiery sphere without boiling into steam beforehand. Not only that, but the jets of water also begun to practically erase the fiery sphere from reality itself. Within no time at all, the fiery sphere was no more. "W-w-wow! That actually worked?"

"T-t-that's impossible! _**Seishitsu Henka**_ (_**Nature Transformation**_) should be beyond the grasp of mere children!" growled the falling Uchiha as he withdrew a katana from its sheath and then slashed at Otenba as he descended upon her. Otenba hastily released her hold of Itama's in order to dodge the Uchiha's slash by quickly throwing herself onto the ground. Otenba then reached for one of kunai, but by then the Uchiha was already thrusting his katana towards her skull. Fortunately for Otenba, Itama was quck to prevent the Uchiha's attempt to stab her in the head with a katana by means of wrapping his arms around the Uchiha's waist and then lifting the Uchiha into a devastating suplex. "I-I-I? L-lose? To c-c-c-c-children?"

"Thanks for the save, Itama!" gasped Otenba who had been somewhat frightened by the near-death experience. Just as Itama was about to tell Otenba that she was welcome, he and Otenba begun to be roughly dragged across the forest floor. Itama hissed as his drag along the forest floor chafed his butt and the back of his legs. Itama looked over his shoulder saw that it was the stranger whom was dragging him along.

"W-w-who are you?" finally asked Itama of the stranger a moment before diminutive fireballs begun to literally rain upon their surroundings, thus explaining why the stranger had abruptly burst into a sprint with Itama and Otenba in tow.

"The kid that's saving y'all's assess from your own inattentiveness!" snapped the stranger, earning himself a blush of shame from Itama and Otenba alike. The stranger chuckled at Itama and Otenba's reaction before looking over his shoulder and smiling at the two of them. "Otherwise known as _**Yuushousha Sandayuu**_, but I'll give the two of you the privileged of calling me _**Yuu-sama**_!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yuushousha Sandayuu?" murmured Itama, who was more than a little surprised that the stranger had actually revealed his last name to him and Otenba, as Yuu continued to drag him and Otenba across the forest floor in order to prevent the two of them from being incinerated by a downpour of raindrop-sized fireballs. "Yuushousha? Prize Winner? What is it that you wo-"

"Listen!" snapped Yuu an instant before he powerfully swung the both of his arms forward in order to Itama and Otenba ahead of him. Whilst Otenba managed to land into a sprint with little to no trouble, Itama dropped into a stumble that was just about to develop into a tumble when Otenba and Yuu pulled upon his arms with just enough force to stabilize him. "You can interpret the meaning of my name at a later date. As for now, run like the wind baby!"

"Can't you take use away from here with the wind?" asked Otenba as she ran side-by-side with Itama and Yuu. By this point in time, the fiery shower they had taken flight from had come to an end. However, in exchange there was a number of heavily armed and thoroughly pissed off Uchiha hot on their trails. Due to both the fact that they were outnumbered by the Uchiha and the fact that one of the aforementioned Uchiha was in possession of the Sharingan, the three children had no intention of fighting this battle. Thus, they ran. They ran their butts off. "You know, with that _**Fuuton**_, _**Akikaze no Gesan**_, (_**Wind Style**_, _**Autumn Breeze's Descent From the Mountain**_,)"

"I don't have the chakra to be performing back-to-back _**Seishitsu Henka**_ (_**Nature Transformation**_) you hear?" answered Yuu whilst he was frantically flailing the both of his arms back-and-forth during his, Otenba, and Itama's retreat from the Uchiha. "The fact that _**Fuuton Ninjutsu**_ (_**Wind Release Ninja Techniques**_) isn't an inborn proficiency of mine doesn't help matters in the least!"

"W-w-why would you waste so much chakra using an element you aren't proficient in?" questioned Itama in-between desperate gasps for air. Though the velocity of the retreat had allowed Itama, Otenba, and Yuu to put some distance between them and the Uchiha, it was doing so at the very high cost of their stamina. As to be expected, Itama was the first amongst the three to begin tiring out. "Why didn't you just use an element that you were actually good at using?"

"You know what? You make a good point. I totally should have dropped a bolt of lightning onto you. Without a shadow of a doubt, that would have saved your life rather than electrocute the ever-living hell out of you!" snarked Yuu, dismissively rolling his eyes as he did so. In spite of the fact that he was somewhat embarrassed by Yuu's sarcastic reply, Itama couldn't help but to pick up on the implications of Yuu's statement. Yuu's proficiency was _**Raiton Ninjutsu**_ (_**Lightning Release Ninja Techniques**_). A dark-skinned lightning-user. That was way too similar to the clansmen of the northward _**Kaminari no Kuni**_ (_**Land of Lightning**_) to be naught but a mere coincidence...

"Yuu," interjected Otenba a moment before she suddenly took one of Itama's hands and then one of Yuu's hands into different hands. "I want you to try using my hand to form the hand signs for the _**Fuuton**_, _**Akikaze no Gesan**_. Itama, I want you to try and go with the flow as I use your hand to form those same hand signs as Yuu finishes forming them. Do the two of you understand?"

"Y-y-yes mam!" asserted Itama and Yuu in spite of the fact that neither of them knew exactly what it was that Otenba intended on accomplishing with her orders. Without delay, Yuu begun to utilize his hand and Otenba's hand to form the hand signs for _**Fuuton**_, _**Akikaze no Gesan**_. As Yuu did so, Otenba utilized her hand and Itama's hand to form those hand signs rift after Yuu did.

"They've begun to slow down," noted the Sharingan-bearing Uchiha as he and his companions begun to close in on the three children. The Sharingan-bearing Uchiha then glowered as he took note of the fact that the children was once again holding hands. Remembering how doing so had somehow allowed the children to completely negate his unconscious comrade's _**Katon**_, _**Gouenkyuu**_ (_**Fire Release**_, _**Great Blaze Ball**_), the Sharingan-bearing Uchiha it'd be best if he put a stop to it at once. "Doubutsuai! They're up to something again! I need you to stop them from holding each other's hands!"

"Hahaahaaa! Right! You got it boss!" laughed Doubutsuai Uchiha as he somersaulted into the air in order to hurl a pair of _**Fūma Shuriken**_ (_**Wind Demon Shuriken**_) at the children's clasped hands. As the _**Fūma Shuriken**_ came within an inch of chopping off the fingers of the children's hands, the three of them finished the hand seals they had been forming together.

"_**Fuuton**_, _**Akikaze no Gesan**_! (_**Wind Style**_, _**Autumn Breeze's Descent From the Mountain**_!)" shouted Itama, Otenba, and Yuu an instant before an abrupt change of wind both violently crushed a needlessly large number of nearby trees in a manner that dropped all of the remains of the trees right on top of the Uchiha pursuers and gently lifted Itama, Otenga, and Yuu into the air. All three of the children gazed upon devastation that their efforts brought to the forest as a light breeze tenderly carried them through the sky as if the three of them were saddled upon it. For as far as any of them could see, there was naught but stubs in the places where full-grown trees once were. It was as if the forest had been subjected to deforestation-level logging...

"T-t-that had one to be at least three time as powerful as the one before!" stammered an astounded Yuu while he was "flying" with Itama and Otenba.

"Well, that's to be expected considering the fact that it was exactly three _**Fuuton**_, _**Akikaze no Gesan**_. One from Yuu. One from Itama. And One from my myself,"

"H-huh? What are you talking about? I don't even know how to perform basic _**Seishitsu Henka**_! (_**Nature Transformation**_!) Much less something like that!" objected Itama a moment right before Otenba wrapped her arms around Itama's waist as if she really were saddled upon the breeze that was carrying them through across the sky.

"C-c-can you guys keep a secret?" hesitantly asked Otenba in a timid tone of voice that was very much uncharacteristic of her.

"S-s-s-s-sure!" promised a now-blushing Itama who was appreciating Otenba's closeness in a way he never would have done before the occurrence of a certain incident. Yuu curiously blinked at Itama's behavior before adopting a sly smile as understanding slowly came to him. Yuu then wrapped his arms around Otenba's waist and laid his head upon one of Otenba's shoulders, devilishly grinning at Itama as he did so. Without realizing it, Itama shot Yuu a glare for his actions. The very moment Itama became aware of his glowering, he gasped before looking away from a bewildered Otenba and a chortling Yuu. "D-d-damn it Yuu!"

"I'm willing to keep a secret," chuckled Yuu at Itama's expense. Otenba quizzically raised an eyebrow at Itama and Yuu before simply shrugging off their behavior.

"Well you see, I have this _**Kekkei Genkai**_ (_**Bloodline Limit**_). I-I-I call it _**Ch-Ch-Chouwaton N-N-Ninjutsu**_ (_**Harmony Release Ninja Techniques**_)" mumbled Otenba. For a short while, Itama and Yuu remained silent. And then, they exploded.

"YOU HAVE A WHAT?"


End file.
